The Way We Are
by Carpediem95
Summary: Finn leaves Rachel and she calls her best friend to get her through it. ONE-SHOT. Inspired by the Way We Were.


Rachel put her head in her hands and began to sob. Again. Finn had left, walked out and she had no idea what to do with herself. She sat back against her headboard, blowing her nose in an over used hankie. "Finn! Why do you do this to me? Why do you break my heart?" She started to cry again, tears falling freely down her face. After another half hour of self pity, she walked over to her calendar.

_Have dinner with Finn. See Finn's parents for dinner. Kurt's party, buy Finn a new tie. _The list went on and on. Rachel tore the calendar off the wall and threw it across the room. "Damn it! Why does everything have to be so fucking hard?" she screamed. Sitting in a chair with a bottle of vodka, she asked herself the essential question, 'what would Barbra do?' Rachel sat up straight, her eyes bright.

She raced over to the phone, dialing the number she knew all too well, trying hard not to sniffle. "Finn, I know this is stupid. Extremely stupid. We just- _sniff_- broke up and I shouldn't be calling but, I'm alone. _Sniffle_. And when a girl breaks up with her boyfriend, she asks her best friend to come over. You're my best friend. I want you to come over."

"What the hell Rachel? What the hell!" Finn all but shouted back. After a few seconds he responded in a small voice, "I'll be over in a minute." Rachel sat back in content, taking a swig of vodka, not bothering to fix her hair and make up.

Finn came over five minutes later, looking as much like hell as she did. "Hey." He muttered, giving her a once over. "Hey." She replied doing the same. They stood in a slightly awkward silence, not meeting eyes. "Look" Rachel's voice sounded erie in the quiet apartment, "I know you don't want to hear that I'm sorry. I know you know that. But, I just love you so much. That's why I have big dreams for both of us. That's why I expect the best."

"Bullshit!" Finn yelled back. "You can expect the best from you Rachel, it's you, but you can't from me. YOU CAN'T FROM ME!" "I put up with all your wacky shit, all the crazy dreams you have, all the plans. You can do what you want. BUT YOU LET ME DO WHAT I WANT! I deserve the consideration I give!" He walked to the window, stared out for a moment before punching the wall. "FUCK!" He wailed shaking his hand.

Rachel, just stared. "Are you done Finn? Are you done? I THINK I SHOULD HAVE A GO!" She glared at him. "I have big dreams Finn and fulfill them. YOU DON'T GIVE A SHIT! You don't even care! You do whatever the hell you want, who cares about the consequences? I WORK HARD FINN! I work for everything! You couldn't care less. Really, you couldn't!"

"Aw, fuck off" Finn yelled back "that's not true and you know it. I care, I just don't have the marvelous, amazing talent that you have. The talent that you have no problem showing off might I add."

"Well, you added it." Rachel sighed. "Finn, you just make things so difficult." Finn turned to her in bemusement. "I make things difficult? Me?" "Yes Finn, you do. You're so great, and I'm so in love with you, and you just don't try to do what I ask. You always do what you want. And when I scold you, you get pissed."

"Your expectations are up here Rachel" Finn raised his right hand far above his head "I can't do up there." They looked at each other. "Oh My God, right now we are exactly like Katie and Hubbell. Exactly." Rachel's eyes watered. "Are we going to be like them? If we make up right now? Are we going to have a daughter, and break up and go our separate ways and meet seven years later, married to different people yet still in love?"

Finn sat next to her. "Rachel, I honestly have no idea what is going to happen in seven years. Hell, I don't know what's going to happen in seven minutes. What I do know, is that I want to spend all of it with you. ALL of it." He grabbed her chin in his hand.

"I'm sorry if I'm not the best man for you. I want to be. But you can't keep pushing. You have release your grip a little." He smiled slightly. "If you do, I swear to God I'll become more dedicated to my acting."

Rachel looked into his eyes. "I will, I promise. And I won't think about myself so much. That's something you think about. But when I dream, I dream for you too, not just for me." They kissed, small and sweet, not as passionate as usual. This kiss was more to signify understanding.

"As for the way we were, who gives a shit? I love the way we are."


End file.
